Behind The Scene Our Real Life
by Cynon Nigella
Summary: "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Naruto-kun"/ "Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama"/ "Tetap saja, dia memegang tubuhmu. Aku benci itu"/ "Di-dia anakmu juga, bo-bodoh..."/ "Kau cemburu pada kue ini?"/


Behind The Scene; Our Real Life

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Cynon Nigella

Typo(s), OOC, amatiran, eyd ancur

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya"

Langit telah gelap. Matahari kembali keperaduan. Suasana malam hari ini terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Beberapa staff wanita ada yang terlihat menitikkan air mata seraya tertawa dengan kedua tangan yang tetap bekerja.

"Ini akan terasa aneh"

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari seorang lelaki berkacamata yang tengah menggulung sebuah kabel panjang.

"Tentu saja. Tapi nanti juga akan terbiasa"

Yang kemudian hanya dibalas anggukan singkat.

"Terima kasih semuanya!"

Suara melengking yang bersumber dari lelaki dewasa berambut pirang itu membuat beberapa staff menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Naruto" ucap pria tua yang tengah menggenggam kopi kalengan yang bisa di dapat dari mesin otomatis.

"Kau semakin tua" ujarnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Pria itu hanya menggelang kepala. Tak ada yang berubah dari lelaki berkulit kecokelatan itu walau dengan umur yang semakin bertambah.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut mencapai pinggang menghampiri pria Uzumaki yang tengah di kelilingi oleh staff.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Naruto-kun"

Naruto menoleh saat suara lembut menghampiri gendang telinganya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu Hinata-chan. Terima kasih untuk beberapa tahun ini"

Perempuan yang di panggil Hinata itu mengangguk dengan senyuman lembut yang seharian ini tak hilang dari wajah manisnya.

"Sayang sekali kau bisa terjebak cinta dengannya ya"

Lagi, Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Kau tau, aku hanya heran mengapa kau bisa kuat menghadapi si kulkas itu"

Seorang wanita cantik dengan mata emerald muncul dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Cinta?" Jawab Hinata asal seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Hey Sakura, terkadang aku sulit mempercayai bagaimana kau bisa memerankan tokoh yang bertolak belakang denganmu" ujar Naruto dengan dahi yang berlipat.

Sakura menggidikkan bahu, memilih untuk menghiraukan pria yang akhir-akhir ini berusaha mendekatinya.

"Hey Sakura!" Teriak Naruto seraya mengejar wanita dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan bunga sakura.

.

.

.

Daerah tempat pengambilan adegan terakhir mulai sepi. Sebagian staff memilih untuk pergi ke kedai sake untuk merayakannya, termasuk Naruto, Sakura walau dengan setengah hati karena Naruto tak henti mengajakanya, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru dan sederet pemain lainnya.

Hinata mengayunkan kedua kakinya di udara, kedua tangannya menggenggam gelas kertas dengan asap yang mengepul.

"Kau yakin aku pulang duluan?" Tanya pria berambut panjang yang berdiri tepat di depan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan kedua ujung bibir yang tertarik.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan" balas pria itu seraya kembali berjalan menjauh.

"Hati-hati Neji-nii" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Dibangku panjang ini, dia menunggu. Beberapa staff dan pemain yang terlihat dari jangkauan matanya terlihat membungkuk kearahnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan ringan.

Jarum pendek telah menunjukkan arah sebelas, namun Hinata tetap menunggu.

Derap langkah kaki yang cepat berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama"

Hinata menengadah, menatap pria yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia menunggu di sini.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa"

Pria yang mengenakan jaket hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya.

"Ayo"

Hinata kembali tersenyum, semburat merah muda singgah di kedua pipinya.

"Setelah ini aku tak akan pernah berurusan dengan dunia perfilm-an. Tak akan pernah" kata sang pria saat mengawali percakapan mereka.

Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Kau ditawarkan banyak pekerjaan. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Ia mendengus. "Ini karena sutradara bodoh itu selalu memaksa dan membuatku sulit"

"Tapi kau menerima sembilan film ini sebelumnya, dan ini yang terakhir. Kau bisa menolak. Kalau kau mau" balas Hinata seraya menggenggam balik tangannya yang berada dalam jaket yang hangat.

"Itu karena ada dirimu. Aku tak suka kalau kau jauh dari pengawasanku"

Wajah Hinata kembali merona. Pria ini selalu bisa membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih keras.

"Ka-kalau tak ada aku?"

"Tentu saja aku tolak"

"Kalau aku memainkan film lain?"

Pria itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap tajam wanita yang tengah menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Lagi. Hinata bisa dianggap gila karena terlalu banyak tersenyum.

"Kau serius?" Dahinya mengkerut. Hanya di depan Hinata, pria arogan ini akan menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak" Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak sanggup meninggalkan Hikaru, dia masih terlalu kecil" ujarnya seraya menarik tangan pria itu untuk kembali berjalan.

"Tapi aku bersyukur karena bisa memainkan film ini walau dengan akhir cerita yang menyebalkan" dahinya kembali berkerut saat mengingat bagaimana film ini berakhir. Saat pengambilan gambar ia harus menahan gejolak amarahnya tatkala wanita yang paling ia cintai harus bermesraan dengan pria lain.

"Ini hanya tuntutan pekerjaan"

"Tetap saja, dia memegang tubuhmu. Aku benci itu"

"Tapi ini kan-"

"Apa perlu kubersihkan jejak itu dari-"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Bagus, wajahnya terasa terbakar sekarang.

Pria itu terkekeh. "Kau Uchiha juga sekarang"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Tangan yang berada di balik jaket mencubit pinggang yang menjadi pria kedua yang ia cintai setelah ayahnya.

"Aw!" Rintih Sasuke dengan seringaian yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Kalau aku tak menerima tawaran itu. Mungkin aku masih lajang sampai sekarang"

"Kau menyesal?" Tanya Hinata seraya berhenti berjalan tatkala ia sadar telah berada di tempat sepi yang tak ia kenal.

"Tak akan pernah" jawab Sasuke dengan mata hitam jelaganya yang menatap Hinata lekat.

Pekikan lolos dari bibir Hinata kala Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka dalam pagutan liar yang membuat kedua kakinya berubah menjadi jelly.

Kedua tangan Sasuke dengan sigap menahan pinggang Hinata agar tak jatuh terduduk. Kekehan pelan lolos dari bibir lelaki dengan gaya rambut yang terbentuk alami walau cukup tak lazim.

"Kau sudah punya satu anak. Kenapa dengan ciuman saja membuatmu seperti ini. Kau seperti anak remaja saja"

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang yang menguarkan aroma mint. Berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang semakin pekat di wajahnya.

"Di-dia anakmu juga, bo-bodoh..." gumam Hinata.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh geli mendengar gumaman Hinata. Rupanya wanitanya sudah berani menghina dirinya.

Sasuke menunduk, membisikkan kalimat yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Yang kemudian dibalas pukulan kecil dari sang wanita.

.

.

.

_Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon rindang dengan wajah tertekuk. Angin yang bertiup, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajah yang terpahat indah, hasil diciptakan Sang Kuasa. _

_Ia benci harus dilibatkan dalam sebuah film yang ia sendiri sudah menolaknya sejak awal. Ia tak suka menjadi sorotan. Di kelilingi oleh gadis sebayanya yang selalu meneriakkan namanya saja sudah amat menyebalkan. Apalagi ini! Salahkan saja ibunya yang memaksa. Semakin pusinglah Sasuke saat melihat betapa bahagia wajah ibunya saat Sasuke ditawarkan untuk bermain film._

_"Sasuke, cepat kemari!"_

_Sasuke mendengus. Giginya bergemeletuk, menandakan bahwa ia betul-betul tak suka. Ia menghela napas malas._

_Ayo Sasuke! Semakin cepat kau menyelesaikannya, semakin cepat pula kau pulang! Pikirnya._

_"Sebentar lagi giliran kau" _

_"Hn"_

_Pria yang memanggilnya itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia terkekeh pelan. _

_"Sutradara tak salah memilih peran rupanya. Sungguh! Kau sangat mirip dengan tokoh yang kau perankan!" _

_Empat sudut siku-siku sudah muncul di keningnya. Sudah RATUSAN kali ia mendengarnya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Amat menyebalkan._

_Mata hitam legam itu mengedarkan pandangan. Malas untuk menanggapinya perkataan pria itu._

_Matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang menurutnya amat menarik. _

_"Kau harus mengatakan ini ya Hinata-chan" ujar wanita yang tengah sedikit membungkuk di depan gadis yang tengah memilin ujung jaketnya itu._

_"Ta-tapi aku malu. Aku tau, aku tak bisa" Ujarnya seraya semakin menunduk._

_"Kau pasti bisa" _

_Gadis kecil itu masih menunduk hingga ia merasa suatu pandangan yang mengarah pada dirinya. Ia mengintip dari poni tebal yang sedikit menutupi pandangannya, menatap lelaki yang benar saja memperhatikannya. _

_Merasa ditatap balik, Sasuke menyeringai. Menghasilkan warna merah pekat yang berkumpul di kedua pipi gadis yang sepertinya salah mengambil keputusan untuk menatap lelaki itu. _

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa bahwa makhluk bernama wanita tak seburuk apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. _

_Seperti akan menyenangkan pikir Sasuke dengan mata yang tetap menatap gadis itu yang terlihat bersembunyi di balik tubuh wanita dewasa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya._

_"Sasuke, sekarang giliranmu!"_

_"Baik" ia membalikkan tubuh dan mulai bersiap dengan naskah yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala._

_Sasuke kembali menyeringai tatkala otaknya menghasilkan rencana yang dia pikir cukup baik untuk ia realisasikan pada gadis yang berhasil menarik antensinya itu._

_._

.

.

"Hey"

Sasuke menatap wanitanya dalam diam. Keberadaan Sasuke telah dikalahkan oleh beberapa potong kue. Lihat betapa berbinar matanya saat merasakan kue berbagai warna di meja mereka mulai meleleh dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Aku dikalahkan oleh kue cokelat manis"

Hinata yang sibuk mengunyah, mulai merasakan aura pekat berasal dari pria yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Kau cemburu pada kue ini?" Ia terkekeh pelan. "Ini hanya kue Sasuke-kun" lanjutnya sambil memasukkan kue manis penuh kalori ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lagipula toko kue macam apa yang tengah malam masih buka" dan Sasuke mulai menunjukkan sifat rewelnya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran. "Ini toko ku tuan Uchiha" sambungnya.

Sasuke ini bagaimana, masa toko kue istri sendiri lupa.

"Ck, aku tau dan jangan lupa kau juga Uchiha" seraya mendengus.

Hinata meletakkan sendoknya kemudian berdiri, menarik lengan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hey? Kau kenapa? Kuenya?" Ucap Sasuke seraya menatap meja penuh kue yang baru saja dicampakkan.

Hinata merangkul tangan Sasuke.

"Katanya kau cemburu pada kue itu, sekarang aku tinggalkan dan kau malah bertanya" ujar Hinata seraya mencurutkan bibirnya.

Kekehan halus menyapa daun telinga Hinata. Sasuke melepas rangkulan tangan Hinata, meninggalkan kerutan halus di dahi putihnya.

Sasuke kembali tertawa, tangannya yang kokoh merangkul bahu Hinata hingga tubuh mereka saling melekat.

Bibir tipisnya mendekati daun telinga Hinata yang memerah. Hinata menahan nafas saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke.

"Aku tersanjung, kau begitu mencintaiku rupanya hm"

Dan sikut Hinata menjawabnya.

"Aww" Sasuke mengelus perut yang menjadi korban Hinata. "Jangan malu-malu begitu" seraya meringis saat merasakan denyutan yang agak menyakitkan.

.

.

.

_Mata hitamnya menatap gadis yang sibuk membaca buku -yang entah Sasuke tak tau- di sudut ruangan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, jemari itu bergerak menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinganya yang terasa mengganggu aktivitas membacanya. Sasuke menelan ludah. Bagaikan gerakan slow motion, setiap gerakan yang ia buat sudah terekam secara otomatis di kepalanya. _

_Ia sudah tak tahan! Ia tak tahan karena hanya menatapnya dari jauh!_

_Langkah kakinya lebar dan cepat. Nafasnya menderu. Ketidaksabaran terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlahir tampan. _

_"Hyuuga" suaranya terasa lebih berat._

_Ia sudah tak bisa menahan gejolak yang kian menggila, yang ia coba tahan hingga usianya menginjak delapan belas tahun. _

_Hinata mendongak, menatap Sasuke heran._

_Matanya yang besar menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanya. _

_Hinata terlalu manis untuk bisa diabaikan. Bila ia tak bergerak cepat, mungkin saja gadis manis ini akan dimiliki orang lain. Sudah! Sasuke tak bisa menggunakan cara halus atau perlahan lagi! Persetanan dengan caranya yang akan memakuti gadis dengan bola mata lavender itu. Ia ingin memonopoli Hinata saat ini juga!_

_"Jadilah pacarku dan aku tak menerima penolakan apapun darimu" _

_"E-eh?"_

.

.

.

Sebelumnya sy mau ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah baca, review, favorite dan follow pangeran air :) Makasih banyak udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fict ini. Semoga kalian suka :)))


End file.
